


Ojalá fuese tan fácil

by Geminissue



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Consequences, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Post-Game(s), Returning Home, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminissue/pseuds/Geminissue
Summary: Ellie regresa a Jacksonville luego de visitar la granja, muchas cosas han cambiado. El tiempo pasó para todos mientras ella estaba afuera. Es hora de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Cat, Ellie/Cat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. ¿Valió la pena?

**Author's Note:**

> La escasa cantidad de fanfics en español es lo que me impulsó a escribir, es la primera vez que subo algo. El neutro no se me da muy bien, toda sugerencia es más que bienvenida. Espero que lo disfruten

Un poco más de un año pasó hasta aquella noche en la que Ellie regresó a Jackson, los guardias la vieron y no lo podían creer, inmediatamente llamaron a María. Todos la daban por muerta, parecía imposible sobrevivir tanto tiempo por cuenta propia. María acudió corriendo y quedó impactada al verla, estaba muy flaca y su cara reflejaba un cansancio absoluto. "Miren quien decidió volver" le dijo a pobre muchacha, quién respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada. Inmediatamente la hizo pasar, la abrazó y le ofreció quedarse en su casa, ya que como se había separado de Tommy, había lugar de sobra. Ellie aceptó, era muy tarde y después de todo, necesitaba estar con una cara conocida.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta, María la toma del brazo y le dice: "¿Eres estúpida verdad?, ¿Hacerle caso a Tommy, valió la pena? Ellie mira hacia abajo y afirma: "no fue su culpa". La mujer, con cara de decepción la interrumpe para preguntarle: "¿Al menos conseguiste matarla? Ellie cierra los ojos y escupe un simple "No", ambas quedan en silencio y ella procede a justificarse: "Logré encontrarla, y tuve la oportunidad, pero hacerlo no hubiese solucionado nada". A continuación, mira hacia abajo y afirma: "Me di cuenta tarde, perdí todo, pero al menos lo hice y valió la pena". 

María no se esperaba esa respuesta, quedó sin palabras y la abrazó un largo rato, lo que significó muchísimo para Ellie. A los segundos de separarse, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Dina y JJ. María miró hacía los costados y le respondió: "Están con los padres de Jesse, pero no creo que sea una buena idea ir a verlos, Dina no es la misma desde que te fuiste". Esas palabras le devolvieron el alma, estaban bien y eso es lo único que importaba en ese momento. Ya habría tiempo para resolver lo de Dina, o eso esperaba.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que Ellie no tomaba una ducha caliente y se iba a la cama sin estar en constante estado de alarma, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente podía descansar. Se acostó y no conseguía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que estaba a metros de Dina y JJ, esperó meses para verlos y no podía ocupar su mente en otra cosa. Sentía una culpa muy fuerte por haberlos abandonado, lo que le generaba terror de encontrarse con Dina y enfrentar la idea de que jamás la perdonaría. Pensaba en la similitud con Joel, con la diferencia de que ella logró perdonarlo. Perdió casi todo, pero finalmente lo perdonó. Esto le dejaba una leve esperanza con Dina, pero no estaba muy segura y eso le aterraba. 

Al día siguiente, el pueblo amaneció con la noticia de que Ellie había regresado, era como ver a un fantasma. La gente en el comedor se encontraba desayunando y comentando el rumor, cuando Dina apareció y todos quedaron en silencio, su relación fue muy conocida dentro del pequeño poblado. Se acercó a la barra y empezó a sentirse muy abrumada, la gente no paraba de mirarla, ¿Que estaba pasando? Entre las miradas y susurros escuchó el nombre de Ellie. ¿Porque hablaban de ella después de tanto tiempo? Un sentimiento de angustia le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿Estará muerta? Las preguntas inundaron su mente y empezó a sudar. A lo lejos pudo ver a María, ella de seguro sabía que estaba sucediendo, justo estaba por salir del comedor cuando Dina la alcanzó. Estaba abandonando el edificio apresurada, llevaba dos platos con huevos para desayunar.

María vivía sola hacía rato y siempre desayunaba en el comedor, lo que le hizo preguntarse ¿Para quién era esa comida? Cuando la interceptó, notó que la estaba evitando y le preguntó que sucedía. La mujer se quedó en silencio, tomó aire y le contestó: "Ha vuelto", estaba más que claro de quien hablaba. Dina quedó paralizada, no pestañeaba, y la miró fijamente sin decir nada. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que al fin pudo reaccionar, rompió en llanto, y entre lágrimas exclamó: ¿No pensabas decírmelo? El comedor entero quedó en silencio ante aquella situación, Dina no tuvo mejor idea que huir del edificio, sentía una mezcla de felicidad y angustia que le causaba un dolor inexplicable en el pecho. Estaba en un estado de negación total, no podía ser real lo que estaba pasando. 

María logró alcanzarla y tomándole las manos le explicó que solo quería protegerlas a ambas. Ellie estaba enferma de culpa por haberse marchado, su salud mental pendía de un hilo y no creía que fuese sano para ambas que se encontraran tan pronto, al menos hasta que no se acomodaran un poco las cosas. Dina apartó sus manos, y mirando hacía un costado, le confesó que no estaba segura de si realmente quería volver a ver a Ellie.


	2. ¿Se puede seguir adelante?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qué pasó en la vida de Dina luego de que Ellie se fuera aquella madrugada

Luego de que Ellie se marchó, Dina lógicamente tuvo que regresar a Jackson junto a JJ y readecuar su vida sin ella. Fue muy doloroso abandonar la granja, dejar atrás el estilo de vida que tanto deseaba y perder a su compañera. Su vida tuvo que continuar sin ella, todas las mañanas eran angustiantes cuando se despertaba y veía su almohada vacía. 

Durante meses, cada vez que tocaban la puerta, sentía como un destello de esperanza atravesaba su cuerpo, podía ser Ellie. Pero cuando abría y no la veía, la decepción la consumía, se sentía como una estúpida. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, esa esperanza se fue agotando y el resentimiento acumulado fue aumentando. 

Comenzó a trabajar en un galpón con aparatos electrónicos, mientras JJ se quedaba con su abuela, pero no había día en el que no pensara en Ellie. Era mentalmente agotador, no tenía paz y llegó a tener momentos oscuros donde deseó nunca haberla conocido. La madre de Jesse la acompañó todo ese tiempo, ayudándola con JJ y consigo misma. No fue fácil, pero de a poco fue avanzando.

Inmediatamente después de hablar con María, Dina se fue corriendo hacía su casa. Robin, la mama del difunto Jesse se acercó hacia la cocina y la vió sentada en una silla, mirando hacia la nada. “¿Todo bien querida?” le dijo, pero Dina no contestaba, parecía un maniquí. Asustada, la mujer se acerca y le pregunta que le estaba sucediendo, a lo que ella solo responde: “Ellie”. Robin automáticamente la abraza, no entendía que había pasado, pero sabía lo que significaba para ella. Acariciándole el rostro le pregunta: ¿Qué pasa con ella? Dina suelta una lágrima, respira hondo y dice: “Ha vuelto”. 

Justo cuando los días parecían dejar de ser tan grises, lo impensable sucedió, Ellie volvió y el caos mental se desató nuevamente. Quería verla, ese era su deseo desde que ella se marchó aquella tarde, pero no podía dejar de lado el sentimiento de abandono y el dolor que le causó. Esa dicotomía entre amor y odio, le atormentaba la mente y es lo que la mantenía alejada de la idea de reencontrarse, al menos hasta aclarar un poco sus pensamientos. Fue una de las personas que más amó en su vida y la que más dolor le causó, realmente no sabía si era capaz de perdonarla.


	3. Noche de visitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo interesante se puede ver desde la habitación de Ellie, pero es interrumpida por una curiosa visita.

Ellie se instaló en lo de María hasta conseguir un nuevo lugar, ya que su casa anterior estaba ocupada. Estaba muy desorientada y triste, realmente no sabía que hacer de su vida, evitaba salir de la casa por miedo a encontrarse con Dina y tener que enfrentar la verdad, pero a la vez se moría de ganas de ver a JJ. María decidió asignarle un trabajo en el depósito del pueblo, clasificando y guardando objetos, a fin de que salga de la casa y no se siga hundiendo. La idea de que se sumara a las patrullas fue descartada desde un inicio.

Todavía no había rastros de Tommy, no era lo suficientemente valiente para ir a ver a Ellie, ya que luego de que ella se marchó, todo el mundo lo hizo parte responsable de lo sucedido.Dina no puede ni mencionar su nombre sin ponerse furiosa. Seattle lo afectó física y psicológicamente, jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Rara vez se lo veía por el pueblo, se la pasaba bebiendo y tocando la guitarra. Por sus limitaciones María se tuvo que hacer cargo del pueblo sola, eso lo enfadó muchísimo y agravó su aislamiento. 

Ya había pasado un poco más de una semana que Ellie había regresado, cuando se percató que desde la ventana de su pieza podía ver la casa de la madre de Jesse, donde teóricamente estaban también Dina y JJ. Rápidamente fue por sus binoculares, apuntó hacia la entrada de la casa y la vió, parecía irreal, era ella. Se encontraba fumando mientras hablaba con un hombre, no lo podía creer. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, parecía haberse olvidado de lo hermosa que era. 

Después de todo ese tiempo sus sentimientos por Dina estaban intactos, lo que Ellie no sabía era si los de ella también, y eso le aterrorizaba. Mientras la observaba, sentía como todo en su alrededor pasaba a segundo plano. Poder verla, aunque sea de lejos, era lo único que aspiraba en ese momento. De repente, escuchó unos gritos que la devolvieron a la realidad. Provenían el living de la casa, cuando bajó a investigar de que se trataba, se encontró con una gran sorpresa, era Cat, su ex novia. Resulta que se encontraba discutiendo con María, porque esta se había enterado de que tenía una planta de marihuana en el patio y le ordenó que se deshiciera de ella. Pero Cat la utilizaba para fabricar aceite de cannabis que usaba su madre, quien se encontraba muy enferma y dolorida.

Ellie no tenía intención de intervenir en la discusión, pero no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, le resultaba muy ridícula. No se contuvo y entre risas soltó: “¿María que pasó con alentar la agricultura en el pueblo”? Cat estaba de espaldas y no se había percato de su presencia, pero al escuchar su comentario, largó una carcajada y se dio vuelta. Al verla quedó asombrada, pestañó dos veces y dijo: “Mierda, ¿Ellie?”. María se llevó la mano a la cabeza, lo último que necesitaba era que Ellie se metiera en la discusión. Sabía que iba a terminar perdiendo, así que agarró su taza y le dijo a Cat que en otro momento continuarían la conversación. 

Una vez que María se mete en la cocina, Cat se dirige hacia Ellie y con una sonrisa le dice: “Pensé que no volvería a ver ese tatuaje”. Ella revoleando los ojos le responde: “Vete a la mierda, todos me tratan como si fuera un fantasma”. Su ex novia se ríe, y mientras se pone su campera le dice: “Es bueno verte”. Ellie acompaña a Cat hasta la puerta, tenía ganas de hablar con ella, aunque fuese un poco incómodo. Pensó que sería lindo conversar con otra persona que no sea María o sus compañeros del depósito. Habían sido novias bastante tiempo y claramente todavía se tenían aprecio. 

Su relación fue muy intensa, fue su primera novia y era muy celosa de Dina, quien se terminó alejando de ella. Cat estaba convencida de Dina estaba enamorada de Ellie, lo que le generó mucha inseguridad y conflictos en la relación. Aunque viendo todo en perspectiva, no estaba para nada equivocada. Al poco tiempo de que terminaron, vió como Dina besó a Ellie en el baile de invierno. 

Se quedaron un rato largo hablando y Cat le contó sobre su madre, quien Ellie recordaba con mucho aprecio y se encontraba muy enferma. Era una mujer increíble, siempre las apoyó y ella jamás se olvidó de eso, por lo que Cat sugirió que la visitara. Ellie aceptó inmediatamente, así termino su dialogo y se despidieron con un largo abrazo que la dejó pensando toda la noche.


	4. Siempre puede ser peor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie intenta retomar algún especie de rutina, pero un encuentro la descoloca por completo.

María despierta a Ellie, estaba llegando tarde al trabajo. Era la primera vez que dormía tan bien y no pensaba en Dina y JJ toda la noche. Se vistió y se dirigió al depósito, el cual se encontraba al lado de su casa. Cuando llegó se dió cuenta de que estaba sola, era el momento perfecto para prender el parlante y perderse entre la música, tal como solía hacer antes. Lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, realmente extrañaba eso. 

Al cabo de un rato, se percata de que hay alguien en la entrada, y que no se había dado cuenta, porque estaba distraída con la música. Cuando corre a ver quién era, se tropieza con una gran torre de cajas. “Mierda”. La escena de Ellie cubierta de cajas en el piso es hilarante. Comenzó a insultar hasta que se dió cuenta de que no estaba sola, cuando se recompuso y miro hacia arriba, quedó inmovilizada, era Dina. La situación las tomo a ambas muy desprevenidas, quedaron mirándose en silencio, esperando que la otra lo rompa y diga algo. Dina, sabiendo que a Ellie le costaba, toma la iniciativa y le preguntó si estaba bien. 

La tensión era difusa, Ellie no entendía si Dina la quería abrazar o insultar. Todo era demasiado raro, era extraño verla así de fría, se le veía el dolor en el rostro. De los nervios comienza a tartamudear y no logra completar la frase, por lo que Dina pasa de tema y procede a mostrarle la lista de cosas que necesitaba del depósito, la razón por la cual había ido. 

Sin decir una palabra, Ellie busca las cosas y se las entrega, rozando sin querer sus dedos en el intercambio. Era imposible no darse cuenta de que le faltaban dos dedos, esto desencadena un momento aún más incómodo entre ambas. Dina la miró angustiada, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle qué había pasado. Claramente no sabía que Ellie estaba trabajando en el depósito, ni tampoco estaba preparada para verla.

Dina ya tenía las cosas que le habían pedido y se podía ir. Pero se quedó parada mirándola, como esperando a que le digiera algo. Eso no ocurrió, Ellie estaba inmovilizada, por poco pestañeaba. El silencio habló por sí solo, así que se despidió, y casi que arrastrándose se dirigió a la salida del depósito. Cruzó la puerta decepcionada, ambas estuvieron soñando meses con volverse a ver y ahora que era realidad, ninguna supo cómo reaccionar. 

Parecía irreal que ese fuera su reencuentro. Ellie quedó helada, se moría de ganas de ganas de abrazarla y preguntarle por JJ, pero la incertidumbre de no saber que le pasaba por la cabeza a Dina, si la quería o no, la paralizó. Se sentía como una estúpida, después de todo lo que pasaron, no fue capaz ni de formar una oración. 

Esa noche le había prometido a Cat que iba a ir a visitarla a ella y a su mamá, aunque realmente no estaba de humor. Pero la madre estaba muy enferma y no se sabía muy bien cuanto le quedaba, tenía que ir. En el a camino su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Dina, en todo lo que no dijo ni hizo. Cuando llegó la recibieron muy cálidamente, la mamá se encontraba postrada en una cama, aunque estaba sorprendentemente lúcida para su estado. 

Se quedaron horas recordando historias, la mujer conocía a Joel y le tenía aprecio, sabía que era un gran hombre. Mientras hablaban, notó como Cat la miraba, la conocía perfectamente y sabía lo que eso significaba. Realmente no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para lidiar con esa situación. Cat no tenía la culpa, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Dina. Era demasiado, se empezó a sentir abrumada, así que decidió despedirse y volver a su casa. 

Mientras iba caminando por la calle, alguien le toca el hombro, era de noche y ella reacciona con violencia, hasta que escucha un: “Wow tranquila”, era Cat. Sorprendida, le pregunta que pasaba, a lo que ella le dice: “¿No viste el cielo? Está repleto de estrellas, tenemos que ir a verlas”. Cuando estaban juntas solían escaparse en las noches para fumar y ver las estrellas, Cat amaba cuando le hablaba del espacio. Ellie respira profundo, se nuestra reacia ante la propuesta, pero el hecho de recordar que la última vez que lo hizo fue con Joel, la hizo cambiar de opinión.


End file.
